


big bucks for big boys

by kalonestro



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drugs, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, mentioned sex, model cris, stoke broker messi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalonestro/pseuds/kalonestro
Summary: a big time stock broker and a model. the messy relationship between leo and cris.heavily inspired by wolf of wall street





	big bucks for big boys

he was irreplaceable. the tan skin. the toned muscles. the cheeky smile. the multi-colored bikini covering his body. everything about him screamed “just come over here and fuck me.” and leo wasn’t the awkward type to not go for it, hell he was the biggest con artist in the world. covering it all up by titling himself a stock broker. luis whispered “imagine the things i would do if he just pulled down those bottoms.”

luis was his right hand man, started it all in an empty car garage lot completely high off crack. now after two years there were millionaires stealing money from rich folks like they were babies. today they were celebrating like they normally did during the weekend and leo made sure to bring strippers. what is a party without hookers? exactly it’s not a party. 

leo was impressed. when neymar promised the best. he wasn’t kidding because this tall male was a beauty. he was everything. “neymar!” the argentine screams from the top of the stairs. quickly the brazilian looks up “who’s this friend you brought along?” messi asks eyeing the male and noticing a baldie holding him real tight. 

“oh, this is cristiano ronaldo, he’s a model and this is his agent pepe.”

“call me cris though.” he says with a smile. 

“maybe you could come in for a drink or two? hang out for a bit?” messi confidently replied reaching his hand out for cris to join with. 

“you have a lot of parties to go to today cris. we should probably go.” pepe answered trying not to choke the shorter male.

“why can’t we just stay for a drink? what harm will it do pepe?” cris asked sweetly his voiced was laced in soft aggression. 

“yeah just one drink. what harm will that do?” he asked pulling himself closer to cris. antonella noticed leo’s advances towards cris and that wasn’t good. antonella was messi’s wife technically but that was before business took off. he got married to antonella as a poor young twenty two year old and not as a loaded twenty six year old. 

antonella sauntered over and shoved leo “what the fuck is wrong with you? hitting on other people?! i am you’re wife not some slut to toss around!” she yanked leo away. luckily messi was smart and sneaked off to call suarez demanding he got the model’s number. 

_________

“neymar told me you were a big time stock broker.”

“i guess you could say that.” leo said nonchalantly.

“he didn’t mention this but you’re a man of few words.” cris murmured playing with his food like a child.

“you’re reading me like a book ronaldo i’m surprised.” leo joked before ordering another glass of whiskey.

“i’m good at those type of things.” cris chuckled.

“you’re definitely good at other things as well.” leo winked looking straight into cris’ eyes. the older male blushing slightly. 

“aren’t you a married man messi?” cris stated swirling his long beach island iced tea. 

“why can’t a married man hang out with a friend?” leo asked glancing at the portuguese’s chest. 

“a friend?” cris mumbled. “hm.” 

“of course. if you want to be my friend cris?”

“oh we can’t be friends now messi.”

_________

leo spent more and more time away from antonella and more and more with cris. they clicked in many ways sex was just one of them. they were kinky. materialistic madmen and the coke definitely helped. the pair were inside the limo heading back to leo’s apartment and leo swore that antonella was gone. he didn’t exactly remember where she was going but all that mattered was the fact that she was gone. he needed to spend time with cris they hadn’t hung out in days. 

cris was wearing a dress, skin tight exposing his collar bones. leo grabbed a capsule of coke and placed a line against christiano’s collarbone. leo sunk his nose in his chest causing the portuguese to moan. leo then dumped the whole thing before kissing the coke and cris’ chest. the limo arrived at the broker’s apartment and as the couple were about to get up. the door was suddenly yanked open and leo felt hands forcing him out of the car. 

“what the fuck!?” leo screamed as he was being dragged out. 

“you have been with that whore from the party!?”

“baby you were supposed to b-“ leo cut himself off. of course he forget where she was supposed to be. 

“that doesn’t matter leo. you’ve changed became this rich man. what happened to you?! the man that lived in that shitty apartment with me. that cared for me! loved me! i married lionel andres messi not the wolf of mother fucking wall street.”

“nothing has changed. i am still leo you’re still my wife antonella. this” leo waved his hands at the car and his coke covered face “it was a mistake!”

“do you love me?”

“what”

“i said do you love me? come on answer me big shot!”

silence. leo had no words for her question. antonella’s face started to get covered in tears she stood up and harshly slapped leo “fuck you, leo! fuck you!” he felt terrible for her because she didn’t deserve this treatment. a few days later cris moved into the apartment and leo sent a divorce file to antonella.

_________

business was booming and leo was making more money than he could spend and what do you do when money is literally growing on trees?

“will you marry me cristiano ronaldo dos santos aviero?”

“yes of course! why wouldn’t i?”

“i love you.”

“as do i leo.”

the wedding was hectic and beautiful in the caribbean. by the end cris’ curly hair began to show and the blonde was beginning to set in and everything felt right. they were starting a family. everything was right. 

_________

“i have a surprise for you?” leo whispered into cris’ ear. 

“oh really?” cris’ eyebrows perked up. “thought you were busy with work mr. wolfie?”

“well not today.” 

“okay but why are we at a dock?”

“that’s the surprise” removing the blindfold from cris’ face.

“is this a yacht!?” cris screamed. “i didn’t know we had money like that leo.”

there stood a grand yacht that only the richest of rich could afford. it wasn’t an average little boat it was the most glamorous boat ever. the words ‘cris” stamped on it’s side. cris was amazed, shocked he had no words. all he knew was that he was in love. 

_________

the splash. the cold water being thrown in leo’s face. he’ll admit that he fucked up and he got a little high, well really high. he did what he normally did take some coke, fuck some hookers and then come back home. normally cold water wouldn’t be hitting his face that was a new one from cris. 

“who’s xoana?!”

“who?” leo shouted through the house. 

“you were moaning her name in bed! so who the fuck is xoana?!”

“baby that’s nothing!”

“leo you can’t be playing around anymore! you have two kids! who might i add are sleeping!”

“of course i am not playing around! xoana? i said xanax! i swear to god, princess?” 

“don’t princess me!” another glass hitting the argentine’s face “and drugs leo you need to stop! the names thiago and mateo ring a bell? well guess what? they're your kid!”

“for fucks sake baby. i support you with everything first you make wine, they you make underwear what’s next cris?”

“you are fucking ass hole you know that!?”

“you better not throw another glass of water in my face!”

cris stomped over tossing the final glass in his face before flashing the finger and walking away. 

“god damnit cris!”

________

before leo left to head to work leo would apologize and say goodbye to his kids. 

“come on little mateo you too thiago. give daddy a kiss and maybe you’re daddy will too.” leo said glancing at the older with a smirk on his face. he then placed thiago and mateo into their cribs. 

“no. mateo tell your daddy that daddy is in no mood to give daddy a kiss. tell your daddy that i’m off limits.” leo went to the floor trying to give cris a kiss. 

“maybe daddy will only wear big shirts and maybe daddy won’t to be wearing any panties either.” cris opened his legs and leo tried to come inside. 

cris lifted his leg blocking leo “no touching mr. messi.” he smirked “only looking for you sir.”

leo chuckled in shock before creasing his eyebrows “does that doll look a lil strange princess?” leo asked. glancing to the tiny doll they bought when they assumed thiago was going to be a girl. unfortunately for cris's sake in the left eye there was a small little camera. 

“oh my fucking god! you let them see that!” cris gasped closing his legs. 

“hey andre! hey denis! why don’t you say hi cris!” leo said laughing waving his arms. 

________

leo needed it, he wanted it. being under house arrest was driving him crazy, no hookers, no alcohol, no drugs he was going insane. cris wouldn’t have sex with him and leo was caught. it finally happened the police figured his scheme out. leo just really needed cris to just let him in. 

“fine leo will have sex.” cris sighed. they did it for few minutes. leo was a sputtering mess and cris was frozen, annoyed and frustrated. 

“oh baby! you’re so good.” leo whispered after the argentine came. 

cris shoved him off softly “good because this is the last time. leo”

“what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!”

“i want a divorce.” 

“oh now you want a divorce! when everything is going to shit! when my job is going to shit! when i have nobody and the dollars aren’t rolling in. so now you want a divorce!”

“leo i am tired of the cheating. i am tired of the drugs. you have a family. we aren’t young kids anymore! we need to be a grown adults. i realized you can’t grow up so i am taking mateo and thiago.”

“you’re not taking my fucking kids you bitch!”

“leo you’re lucky i am letting you see the fucking kids! i talked to my lawyers and i have a great case! you have a problem! you’re an addict to sex and drugs!” leo slapped cris right in the face and he fell to the ground. 

“you’re not taking my god damn kids, bitch!” leo rushed over to one of the many rooms in the house and ripped open one of the couch cushions. feathers were flying and leo saw the coke and sprawled it across the coffee table and quickly inhaled some of it. 

“look at yourself! you’re disgusting! how the hell are you going to raise the kids? answer me leo!”

“you’re not taking my kids cris.” leo rushed to the boys’ room. 

“no leo you’re not taking them! no!” cris attempted to block leo but instead he was unexpectedly punched in the gut. 

“hey mateo and thiago. you’re going to be hanging out with daddy for a bit!” leo grabbed the kids and lifted them out of the cribs. he rushed down the stairs and was headed towards the garage. 

“leo get your ass back here!” cris screamed.

“fuck off you bitch!” leo opened the door and grabbed his keys. he locked the garage door and placed mateo and thiago in. “we’re going to go for a ride. okay thiago? okay mateo?”

“come back here right now god damnit. open the fucking door leo! i swear to good open the fucking door.”

“fuck off cris for fucks sake!” leo slammed the brakes to his audi and made it out of the garage before crashing right into the bushes. cris ran out the mansion and open the doors quickly grabbing the toddlers. he took them back inside instantly completely ignoring leo. 

“oh thiago, mateo babies come here! are you okay!”

it hit leo he had a problem. he needed help and a few days later cris sent the divorce papers just as he did to antonella. sooner or later leo got caught for money laundering. he wasn’t surprised four years in prison. he deserved more time than that for being sneaky. in jail he received a letter titled ‘my first love”

dear leo, 

i never admitted that one huh? you were for sure my first love i’ll tell you that, i heard that they’re letting you out soon. two years early?! impressive. nothing less coming from you to be fair. the kids they miss you and they believed the whole car thing was a dream. surprising what magic some sleep medicine can do. i’m getting married again. his name is ricky. you probably don’t care about ricky but he’s a good guy. i have another kid his name is cris jr. a lil vain. huh? he’s amazing and those three are the cutest. someone told me that you’ve gotten better. stopped doing all that dumb shit and i just wanted to say that we could negotiate the kids and everything. maybe get on better terms you and i. i’ve always loved you and i probably always will. you have a special place in my heart no matter what! we fought a lot, had sex a lot, did drugs a lot and we were young stupid and dumb but i will never forget we were in love or at least i loved you. i always thought you loved the thought of me. a pretty model beside you but to me, i cared for you a lot leo. whenever you have the chance once you get out talk to me. i love you and i can always be your princess as long as your still the prince. 

\- love, cris

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this lil one shot. it's messy and hectic but that was the style i was going for. this is HEAVILY inspired by the wolf of wall street the majority the scenes are from the actual movie. which i highly recommend you watch also danilo, alvaro and james all gone from real. i am vvvvv sad atm even tho alvaro is helping my fav epl team (les gooo chelsea!!!!)


End file.
